


Untitled

by WhiskeyKisses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: “Hey… Hey look at me.”Magnus let his eyes flutter open, inhaling softly with a slight shake of his head, a smile pulling his lips.“Alexander…”Soft boyfriends being... well soft boyfriends.





	Untitled

He couldn’t catch his breath. He was stuck in this up and down routine and was currently stuck on a high. How was he going to survive when all he currently got was brief touches, small smiles and longing glances and he just couldn’t _breathe._

A hand cupping his head caused him to startle, nails briefly scratching caused him to moan and a soft brush against his lips caused his eyebrows to twitch inwards almost as if in pain. You could say he was because the touch was so achingly tender it almost hurt and he was not used to it nor prepared for such touching.

He was used to claws, teeth and blood. Used to sharp words and bruised lips. The struggle of survival from drowning. Fingers dirty as he crawled through the dirt to keep himself from being buried alive. Nearly every aspect of his life had become a battle without him realising. So used to making his way through life like this as time stretched longer than one’s life should.

“Hey… Hey look at me.”

Magnus let his eyes flutter open, inhaling softly with a slight shake of his head, a smile pulling his lips.

“Alexander…”

“There you are. I was worried I’d lost you for a second.”

“Because it would be that easy.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly with a soft chuckle, moving his thumb to sweep gently beneath the other man’s eye, a silent request that Magnus knew all too well. Letting the glamour drop and focusing those _beautiful_ eyes on the shadowhunter. Allowing himself a moment of urgency or even desperation Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ in a firm kiss, tongue slipping past those parted lips to find its partner. Quiet moans escaped the men as they kissed, Alec adjusting himself to sit properly on the couch beside his boyfriend, hand still resting on the side of Magnus’ head.

_Boyfriend._

This tall, handsome, _strong_ man was his boyfriend. His partner. He could hardly call Alec a boy any longer, not after everything he has gone through, not after everything he was going through. After everything _they_ were going through.  

“You know,” breaking away from the kiss regrettably, “one would say you missed me.” A teasing smirk pulled at the warlock’s lips, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“One could say that but I feel like your ego doesn’t need much more stroking.”

Magnus pulled his eyebrows together to make a mock slightly pouted and huffy expression, a shake of his head before brightening up at the innuendo opening he was graciously given. Alec noticing the expression raised a finger, closed his eyes and shook his head, a resigned yet humoured look on his face as he laughed.

“Don’t.”

“Spoilsport.”

Yeah… Magnus could get used to this achingly tender and soft period in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic drabble thing I have written in years so please be gentle. This pair just got me and now I have so many ideas. Just need to shake off those cobwebs. 
> 
> Soft boyfriends got me like, ow.


End file.
